User blog:Ironjoebob7/Scott - The Equalizer
Scott, the Equalizer is a champion in League of Legends. Scott is a champion that uses a new type of "mana" He has ammo. the amount of ammo left in his current clip is represented by the number below health (where mana normally is) every basic attack uses 1 ammo. When Scott runs out of ammo he has to reload. The base reload time can be decreased with cooldown reduction, or cut in half by his E Active reload which ends it sooner and gives him extra damage for a short time. His other spells will cost him ammo. (Ie. burst fire shoots three bullets so it uses three ammo.) Scott automaticly reloads after running out of ammo, even without his E. His E only allows for the active reload feature Abilities Attacking from a bush gives Scott a stack towards ambush, after 10 stacks Scott will fear the next enemy hit for 1 second. Alternately, if Scott has no stacks toward ambush, Scott will be invisible in bushes}} Scott fires three shots in a line. Dealing physical damage to the first target hit with every bullet. If a bullet kills a target the cooldown for Burst fire is reduced by 2 seconds. If all three bullets hit the same target the target is slowed for 3 seconds |leveling = Total |cooldown = |cost = 3 |costtype = ammo |range = 750 }} For every kill Scott gets he stores a special bullet in a seperate magazine. Champion kills and assist grant 2. Max 10 stacks |description2 = Upon Activation, Scotts next reload will put this special Magazine into his gun. adding ammo equal to amount of stacks instead of a full ten. Basic attacks will deal bonus damage, ignite enemies, and enemies below 50 percent health will be revealed for 3 seconds. Does stack with Active reload. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |costtype = No cost |range = }} Activating Active reload during the reload has one of two effects if done either properly or improperly. If spell is activated in the small area near middle of reload, reload ends immediately granting small buffs for 3 seconds. If done incorrectly reload time is double while Scott tries to unjam his gun. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = ammo |range = }} Casting Active Reload while Scott still has ammo in his gun will start the reload early granting bonus attack damage to the next basic attack, . this basic attack also doesn't cost any ammo. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Remaining ammo |costtype = |range = 0 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 5 ammo |costtype = |range = 700 }} Lore: Scott is a rouge soldier from the City state of Piltover. He was in the same training group as Caitlyn, but was kicked out for his overly aggressive nature and his shoot first ask questions later approach. Scott spent years designing his own sniper to prove to the Piltover police force that he was capable of being a part of the force. But it wasn't until Vi's partner ship with Caitlyn that Scott really went over the edge. She was a criminal! How could she serve justice. Scott vowed that the whole Piltover Police force would pay for ruining his career. Especial Vi. "I've never felt so in danger when there's no one in sight." - Caitlyn Special Quotes: Caitlyn: "You call that a sniper...HA!" "What makes you better than me?" VI: "How can you be a cop, you don't even have a gun." "What are you gonna do? Hit me? HA!" Category:Custom champions